Mint Or Raven Black
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Luna Lovegood is sitting in the Ravenclaw common room after midnight, reading and eating beans.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 713

Title: Mint Or Raven Black

Warnings: Bullying

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Olivanders: 12–13 inch: Write about a Ravenclaw character.

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 6 : Mundane Literature: Highlights of YA Literature- Task 6 -Write about someone with one of the following traits: Peaceful, Intelligent.

Yearly:

Prompt 598 [Item] Lava Lamp

Word 13 [Word] Flavour

* * *

It was eerie darkness that covered the Ravenclaw common room. Luna sat eating Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans- mint—those were the favourites. She was savouring the flavour of the mint bean, tossing a couple of raven black ones into the trash. Luna was meticulous. If even one slipped through, she would be in trouble. She was allergic to liquorice, and she didn't tell anyone in her house, she was a subject of enough torment already, Luna didn't lie about it, but she didn't publically announce it. Her eyes flickered across the room to the blue and black lava lamp that lit the Ravenclaw common room, and it was beautiful and hypnotic.

She understood she could be missing out on other flavours because they were the same raven black and one of the beans because Luna wasn't sure if it was liquorice, she gave a curious sniff. "No," she whispered in a quiet voice as she tossed that one into the trash as well. Luna came across different colours, pinks, greens, blues, and all those Luna ate, all except the raven black beans. She spotted another mint coloured one and grinned as she popped it into her mouth, She pulled her face as she realised it wasn't mint, it was one of those tricky ones that tasted like sour milk.

She placed the remaining beans in the container on the table and turned on a light in the common room, it was late, and nobody else should be awake at this hour.

Luna walked with her bare feet across the soft carpet, grabbing a book from the bookshelf against the wall, she curled up on the couch, her robes draped over her like a blanket and lost herself in an Ancient Runes book. Suddenly, she heard the door to the common room swing open, Ravenclaws out after midnight? Her eyes looked up from her book to spot her housemates, they were chatting excitedly, and upon spotting her, they stopped, giving her a curious look. She could tell they had come from the library, maybe even the restricted section, from the titles her housemates carried in their arms.

The three girls didn't speak to her, but as they walked up the spiral mint staircase to the girls' dormitories, she heard them gossip about her.

"No shoes, like always," one girl giggled.

"Up past midnight, reading," the other replied.

"Such a curious one, Loony Lovegood," the last one said, and she heard their voices disappear into the dormitories. She had heard that the school librarian gave the Ravenclaw's the best perks, she let them take out restricted books without permission, but Luna knew better than to get involved with those things. It was also a fact that Ravenclaw's took better care of the library books, never writing in them, or tearing pages. She had even longed to mention to the girls that they had been doing the very same thing, but she knew the difference, it was because she was alone. She wasn't with a giggling group of girls that's main focus was constant attention.

Luna let out a soft sigh, placing a bookmark into the book, seeing the lava lamp continue to make bubbles that rose and fell. She put the book on the floor. Luna walked over to the beans, grabbing a handful; then sat back down on the couch. Blue, green, mint—her favourite, then raven black, in her frustration she threw too far, missing the dustbin, having the raven black bean roll towards the fireplace. It wasn't lit, of course, it was way too late. So Luna used her bare toes to kick the offending bean into the unlit fireplace. She was holding one mint one in her hand, and it fell, rolling at a faster velocity than the mistaken aim of the raven black bean, and it disappeared beneath the couch.

"Accio bean!" Luna whispered, pointing her long wand underneath the couch. The mint bean flew towards her, and she caught it. Luna imagined herself the seeker of the Ravenclaw team, capturing the snitch. She laughed softly at her imagination, and she would never be accepted enough to become part of the team. Luna wasn't famous like Harry, but for the most part, Luna didn't mind. She was just happy being herself.


End file.
